


Motel Murder Mystery

by russthewriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russthewriter/pseuds/russthewriter
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas are sent to investigate a case involving a serial killer. Meanwhile, Dean and Cas start realizing how they feel about each other.





	1. On the Case

As Sam was driving towards the sure to be a dingy motel, Dean and Cas were reading about a recent string of murders in the town. “Sam, have you heard about this?” Dean inquired, directing his gaze to the newspaper as the car came to a halt at a stop sign. “No, but we’re almost at the motel,” Sam replied, giving Dean a hopeful look. Cas looked towards Dean, who was in the passenger seat, with a longing gaze that he hoped Dean didn’t notice. Cas’s thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt jolt as Sam dodged a reckless driver on the intersection. “Learn to drive, damn it!” Sam shouted out the window as the driver flipped him off. 

Cas rest his head on the window, grabbing the newspaper to provide a cushion for his head. ‘I need to get over this crush,’ Cas thought as he fell asleep. About an hour later, Cas was awoken by Dean, who pointed out that they had arrived at the motel. “Where are we?” Cas asked, still drowsy from his nap. “We’re in Salem, Virginia,” Dean replied, as he grabbed his bag from the back seat. “I’m gonna pay for the room,” Sam said as he headed towards the lobby. “Okay,” Dean replied. “Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked as he noticed Cas’s sad demeanor. “Yeah,” Cas replied, trying to maintain his composure. As Sam showed them the room key and pointed towards the second floor of the motel, the trio walked towards the room. When they opened the door, Cas’s face sunk as he saw that there were only two beds. “Crap,” Cas muttered to himself, not loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear. “We can share the bed,” Dean suggested to Cas, as the angel had an almost petrified look on his face. “Yeah, I guess,” Cas replied, still in a trance as he went into the bathroom. 

Cas removed his trenchcoat and looked at his sunken eyes in the mirror. He removed his underwear and turned the shower on as he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. As Cas looked at his naked body, he noticed that he had a growing erection. Cas sighed, annoyed that he had to deal with this. As he climbed into the shower, he thought about whether or not Dean would reciprocate his feelings. More importantly, he hoped he could keep himself from revealing how he felt about Dean when they had to sleep together. He continued thinking about Dean’s body and started stroking himself, trying to keep his voice down so the brothers wouldn’t hear him. As Cas continued washing, he tried to calm down as he looked for a towel. “Hey, Cas,” Dean started as he walked into the bathroom, “is it okay if I--” he said before pausing. That was when he saw Cas’s naked body. He struggled not to stare at him, as this was the first time he had seen Cas naked. “I’m sorry,” Dean apologized, as he shut the door quickly. Cas grabbed his bag and got a pair of boxers as he headed back into the room. Cas came out of the bathroom, Dean staring at his exposed chest for a bit too long as he laid down. 

“Is there something going on between you two?” Sam asked, sounding more concerned than anything. “I don’t know,” Dean responded, glancing at Cas for a more concrete answer. Cas shook his head no as he climbed into the bed that Dean was occupying. “I’m going to go ask around about the case,” Sam said as he left the motel room. It was clear that he wanted to get as far away from this drama as possible. “Dean, we need to talk,” Cas finally said, breaking the silence and the tension that had been building between them all night. “Okay,” Dean replied, trying to act oblivious to the fact that he could have sworn Cas had been eyeing him earlier. “What did you see when you opened the door?” Cas asked, varying shades of scarlet dancing across the angel’s face. “I saw you completely naked,” Dean replied, as Cas reached to put his trenchcoat back on. Dean suddenly stopped him, saying “stop. I think you’re very attractive”. Cas’s heart almost skipped a beat as he dropped his trenchcoat and started removing his boxers that could no longer hide the apparent bulge that was growing as Dean walked closer. Dean’s clothes didn’t remain on for long, as he stripped his shirt and pants off as he embraced Cas in a passionate kiss. After a minute of the pair kissing, Cas’s underwear slid off, revealing his entire body. Dean paused for a second, admiring the sexy angel. Dean finally took his underwear off as he slammed Cas against the wall, and the pair heard a loud scream. The two got their pants back on and Dean called Sam. “Did you hear that scream, Sammy?” Dean asked as goosebumps darted across his still exposed chest. “Yeah, I think the case is happening in this motel,” Sam replied. This was going to be an interesting couple of days.


	2. Stick Your Neck Out

Sam, Dean, and Cas all met at the hotel lobby, where the hotel manager was fielding all sorts of questions from officers and news outlets. “Dean, how close do you think the murder was to you?” Sam asked, trying to retrace the steps he had taken before hearing the blood-curdling scream of the deceased woman. “I think it was right next to our room,” Dean replied, trying to figure out on what side it had occurred. About fifteen minutes later, the police were at the scene of the crime. They found the woman bleeding, with two circular neck wounds, which could only mean one thing: vampires. Sam examined the body, talking to the other police officers at the scene. Dean noticed Cas looked worried as he came closer to the scene of the crime. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked as he touched Cas’s shoulder. “I don’t think these are normal vampires,” Cas replied, “these vampires suck all of the blood out of their victims”. He walked towards the body with a deadpan look on his face. There was a pool of blood still around the woman, so the vampire seemed to have run off before they were finished. “Can you and Cas get the manager?” Sam asked as he turned to Dean. “Okay,” Dean replied. Dean and Cas left, walking toward the lobby. Dean wanted to talk to Cas about what they did in their room but decided to leave the issue alone for now. 

When they arrived at the lobby, Dean rung the bell at the front desk as the surprisingly young motel manager came to greet the pair. “Hi,” the manager happily greeted. Dean told the young lady about what had happened in the upper room and she was in disbelief until Dean led her to the crime scene. She screamed, running toward the body. Apparently, that was her friend, Marion, who was staying in one of the rooms for free. “We’ll start investigating this tomorrow,” Sam commanded as he walked back to his room. When Dean, Cas, and Sam got back to the room, Dean quickly stripped off his clothes and got into bed. Cas climbed into bed with Dean and fell asleep quickly. Dean, on the other hand, laid down, looking at Cas as he slowly fell asleep. 

Dean woke up the next morning, being careful not to wake up Cas as he headed to the bathroom. He knew he had to stay focused so he tried to suppress his feelings for Cas as he looked in the mirror. “You okay?” Sam asked as he knocked on the door. “Yeah,” Dean replied as he opened the door for Sam. “We need to start talking to the people in this town and figure out what happened,” Sam explained as Dean got into the shower. “Okay, I’ll talk to some of the hotel staff to see what they know,” Dean replied. “Thanks,” Sam said as he left the bathroom. About five minutes later, Dean got out of the shower and woke up Cas. “Cas, wake up,” Dean said. “Good morning,” Cas replied grumpily as he got out of bed. “Did you sleep well?” Dean asked. “Yeah, like a baby,” Cas replied sarcastically. “What do we have to do today?” he asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. “We have to talk to the rest of the hotel staff,” Dean replied. “OK, just let me shower first,” Cas said as he walked into the bathroom. While Cas was showering, Dean decided that he should talk to Cas about his feelings. He had a weird feeling and he felt aroused as he thought about Cas and what they had done last night. This was gonna be a long day.


	3. The Bloody Gun

After Cas got out of the shower, Dean got into the shower and tried to scrub his sexual thoughts out of his mind. I’m not gay! he shouted in his head, trying to repress the growing anger that was inside of him. He breathed heavily as the hot water ran down his skin. “Dean, are you okay?” Cas called from the outer room. “Yeah,” Dean replied, as he turned the water off. Dean came out of the shower in a towel that barely covered anything above his knees. Cas looked frozen for a second and cleared his throat as he averted his gaze from Dean. “So, what did Sam want us to do?” Cas asked, trying to start a conversation. “He wanted us to look around and talk to the staff,” Dean replied as he got dressed. “Let’s go,” Cas said as the two left the room. Cas and Dean walked towards the lobby and asked to talk to the motel staff. A short, skinny woman walked towards Dean and Cas and said they could talk to her. “What are you asking about?” the staff woman asked. “There was a murder last night,” Dean replied bluntly, causing Cas to give him a worried look. “Oh my god,” the woman said, shocked. “Let me just ask you this: have you seen anything weird around here lately?” Cas asked, walking closer to the woman. “No, but I haven’t been here very long,” she replied. “You should talk to some of the other staff here,” she suggested as she walked away. 

Cas and Dean walked through the hallways and tried to talk to the other staff. Suddenly, they heard a man screaming as he ran out of his room, blood streaming down his face. “Are you okay? What happened?” Dean asked as he stopped the man. “There’s a vampire in the room!” he shouted. “What?” Cas asked worriedly. “I swear, I’m not crazy,” the man retorted. “Okay, we’ll check it out,” Dean replied as he stepped into the room. “Do you have your gun?” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. “No,” Dean replied. “Hopefully, it’s not in here,” he continued. Dean and Cas walked through the room, towards the bathroom as they noticed blood splatter on the floor and walls. Dean opened the door and saw a vampire with golden eyes biting at the remains of a bloody corpse. Dean tried to contain his fear and gasped sharply as his heart skipped a beat. “Are you okay?” Cas asked as he looked at the ghastly vampire. “Run!” Dean shouted. Cas and Dean sprinted out of the room and headed back to their room. Dean decided to call Sam. “Sam, I’ve figured out what we’re dealing with. There’s a vampire running around, killing people,” Dean explained. “Oh, we need to figure out how many vampires are here,” Sam replied. “Let’s get them. Meet me in the room,” Dean said as he hung up the phone. 

Sam met Dean and Cas at their room and looked through his bags. “Are you sure we don’t have anything that can hurt vampires?” Sam asked as he looked around frantically. “Here, I found a gun,” Dean replied excitedly. “What kind of gun is this?” Sam asked as he scanned it with his eyes. “A light gun,” Dean replied. Sam and Cas’s eyes both widened as they looked at the mysterious object. “It says it’s most effective on vampires,” Dean said as he read a stray note (which had some blood on it) that was left on the handle of the gun. “Ok, you and Cas get the vampires. I’ll stay here and make sure that none of the vampires get past me,” Sam commanded. “Let’s go,” Cas said as he and Dean left.


	4. Light and Day

Cas and Dean headed back to the room, Dean gripping his gun as he approached the door. Dean noticed there was blood on the door, thinking that someone else had gotten attacked. “Be careful,” Cas warned, putting his arm in front of Dean. Cas sometimes got overprotective of Dean but it was clear to the angel that Dean didn’t mind. “Don’t worry, Cas,” Dean reassured him as he opened the door. Cas moved his hand, hesitating as his breaths quickened. Dean walked into the room and pointed the gun towards the bathroom as he turned the corner. Suddenly, a vampire roared and jumped towards Cas. The vampire bit him on the shoulder before Dean shot it with the gun. The light bullet hit the vampire in the head, causing blood to splatter on Cas’s face. “Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked as Cas fell on the floor. Blood ran down Cas’s trenchcoat. 

Dean unbuttoned Cas’s trenchcoat and wiped the blood off of it with a towel. “Dean?” Cas asked. “Yes,” Dean replied, inching closer to Cas’s face. “Can you help me with this?” Cas asked. Dean took his shirt off and wrapped it around Cas’s shoulder, causing him to wince as Dean lay next to him. “Dean, I need to tell you something,” Cas started, his voice wavering as he gripped Dean’s shoulder. “Yes?” Dean asked as he turned to face Cas. “I...I...I’m attracted to you,” Cas replied as he covered his face with his hands. “I kinda thought you were ever since that night I saw you naked,” Dean remarked as he touched Cas’s face. “I didn’t know you were attracted to guys at all,” he continued. “I’m surprised, I thought it was pretty obvious,” Cas replied. “I guess I didn’t really think about it,” Dean said. “I just--” he started as Cas kissed him, cutting him off. Dean was taken aback by this, but he liked it. Dean and Cas kept kissing each other and Cas grabbed Dean’s chest, his hands roaming down his body and landing on Dean’s belt buckle. Dean broke away from the kiss after the shock of it subsided. “Let’s go back to the room,” Dean suggested as he helped Cas get his clothes on and get back up. “Okay, but we have to tell the staff that the vampires are gone,” Cas said as they walked to the lobby. “We took the vampires out,” Cas said as he talked to the motel manager. “Thanks,” the manager replied.

Dean and Cas came back to the room and saw that Sam wasn’t there. “Are you ready?” Dean asked. “Yeah,” Cas replied as he pushed Dean against the wall. Cas started kissing Dean and removed his trenchcoat, exposing his nearly glistening body. Dean pulled away from the kiss and kissed Cas’s neck as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Dean grabbed Cas’s chest and his mouth roamed down to his nipples as he started licking them. Cas’s breath quickened and he felt an apparent boner growing in his pants. “Yes,” Cas moaned as Dean grabbed his bulge. Cas unbuttoned his pants and pushed Dean onto the bed. Cas climbed over Dean and continued kissing him as he stripped off his pants. Dean also took his pants off and stared as Cas’s body, only covered by his white underwear. Cas started removing his underwear, exposing his naked body to Dean. Cas pulled down Dean’s underwear and began touching his dick. “Keep going,” Dean demanded as Cas started stroking his dick. Dean kept moaning as Cas started sucking his dick. 

Cas kept going, Dean writhing in pleasure on the bed as he came close to climaxing. Cas kept touching Dean’s dick until he came, as Cas climbed on top of Dean and started kissing him again. “I love you,” Dean sighed as he fell onto the bed. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” Cas whispered in the most seductive voice he could muster. “Okay,” Dean replied, kissing Cas one more time as he headed towards the bathroom. “I’ll get the water running,” Cas said. “Okay,” Dean replied. Suddenly, Sam opened the door, Dean covering himself as he realized he was there. “Woah, why are you naked?” Sam asked as he averted his eyes. “Sorry, I’ll get my clothes on,” Dean replied, not sure if he should tell Sam about him and Cas yet. Dean went into the bathroom with Cas and got in the shower with him. The pair started kissing again as the water ran down their backs. Dean started rubbing soap on Cas’s back, flinching as his hands touched his wings. “These just started growing,” Cas explained as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “I like them,” Dean replied, staring at Cas’s stubby white wings. After they dried off, Cas and Dean laid in bed with Dean seeing a confused look on Sam’s face. Dean and Cas quickly fell asleep, the confrontation earlier draining a lot of their energy. Sam had already fallen asleep, the sheets on his bed strewn about the room.


	5. The Reveal (The Final Chapter)

Cas woke up, heading into the bathroom to get his clothes on. When he got out, he saw that Dean was still sleeping and got into the bed next to Dean. “Cas?” Dean asked, wiping the grogginess from his eyes. “Yeah,” Cas replied, as he put his trenchcoat on. “Should we tell Sam about what happened yesterday?” Dean asked. “Yeah,” Cas replied, “but I think we took care of that stuff,” he finished. “Okay, but I do need to tell Sam something else, so…” Dean said as he motioned for Cas to leave. “Ok,” Cas replied as he tried to leave quietly as to not disturb Sam. Dean showered quickly and got his clothes on, waiting for Sam to wake up. Sam woke up about an hour later, Dean’s body dotted with goosebumps as he realized what he had to do. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” Sam said as he stretched. “Okay,” Dean said nervously as he prepared to tell Sam who he was. When Sam got out of the shower, he noticed Dean was nervous and shaking. “Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked, kneeling by the edge of Dean’s bed. Dean kept shaking and beads of sweat formed on his face and neck. “Dean, you can tell me anything, bro,” Sam reassured, hugging his older brother. Dean sighed, tears rolling down his cheek. “I-I-I’m gay,” Dean said, Sam embracing him immediately and trying to comfort his brother. “I love you Dean,” Sam replied, rubbing his back as Dean wiped the tears from his face. “Why were you so nervous to tell me?” Sam inquired. “I don’t know, I think I was just afraid of losing you,” Dean replied. “I’m not going to leave you, Dean,” Sam assured him, tears forming in his eyes as the horrible thought entered his mind. “I love you, Sammy,” Dean stated, going towards the door to let Cas inside. “You ready to go?” Sam asked as Dean opened the door to see Cas smiling at him. “How’d it go?” Cas asked. “It went amazingly!” Dean exclaimed, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. “That’s great!” Cas replied, bringing Dean in for a kiss. “You two are together?” Sam asked, sounding less surprised than Dean would have thought he would be. “Yeah,” Dean and Cas answered in unison. “That’s great for you two!” Sam exclaimed. “I’m glad you were able to tell me about all this,” he continued, hugging both Dean and Cas as they prepared to leave. “Let’s go,” Dean said. “Okay,” Sam replied, getting his stuff as they left the motel room. Sam, Dean, and Cas headed to the parking lot and went to the car. After they got all of their stuff together, Sam drove and Dean and Cas sat in the back, cuddling with each other. Then the three drove off, the sun setting below the horizon as headed home.


End file.
